mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LenMaster88
Hi, welcome to the : the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Len guy sprite.png page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! PlasmoidThunder (talk) 00:29, April 25, 2013 (UTC) About SMB3 Wario He is not a W.I.P. He is already created but I don't know if I should put it in the article: Wario.Thecrazyvoid (talk) 01:41, June 23, 2013 (UTC)Thecrazyvoid Question Can you put your lost OTH Spriteswap Google Chrome's link in EnergyMUGEN Webs?!. http://www.mediafire.com/download/dxqq75d7fqwy5sk/Omega+Stickman+%28DingyBird2012%29.zip That's Omega Stickman. LenMaster88 (talk) 16:56, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Oops! http://www.mediafire.com/download/xppoajlcgjtzwce/Omega+Google+Chrome+M.U.G.E.N.zip http://energymugen.webs.com/characters LenMaster88 (talk) 20:29, August 8, 2014 (UTC) LenMaster88, the Omega Google Chrome's Download is missing it's link!, can you fix it plz?!. Another Question I said, the Omega Google Chrome's Download is missing it's link!, can you fix it plz?!. http://www.mediafire.com/download/xppoajlcgjtzwce/Omega+Google+Chrome+M.U.G.E.N.zip Why didn't you put Omega Google Chrome's Download link in your EnergyMUGEN Webs?!. http://energymugen.webs.com/characters Check my website. 03:52, August 9, 2014 (UTC) len help me, as I put the credits? -Vini_pikachu Hey LenMaster88 That's awesome that you put Pac-Man and Paper Luigi in TFGAF, what do you put this some character next? 15:39, October 10 2014 (UTC) Found Mario and Dr. Mario SFX and voice effects in Smash Bros. 3DS. Click here to download, the sound files help you to finish your version of Dr. Mario. 04:31, October 21, 2014 (UTC) I already have them. 04:43, October 21, 2014 (UTC) now a new friend LEL "Now go bomb some Dodongos!" yeah! :P PD: l have facebook? ; 3 ; MultiHackerines98666 | RollClone99 (talk) 07:28, December 26, 2014 (UTC)'''LOL awesomeMultiHackerines98666 | RollClone99 (talk) 07:28, December 26, 2014 (UTC)' HELLO MOTHERF***ER GLADE TO SEE YOU!Michael8888 (talk) 01:29, January 28, 2015 (UTC)YOU JUST GOT SIGNED BY MICHAEL8888 AKA TAILS.EXE!!!!! FUCKING AWSOME RIGHT?! To really make your signature work, go to your preferences and put into Custom Signature. Cheers to see it working, tho. 01:33, January 28, 2015 (UTC) 01:43, January 28, 2015 (UTC)OK! Vandalism Correction It is best not to repeatedly undo edits. Do it once or twice, but if it persists, just report it to VSTF or wait for an administrator to deal with it. I already reported the IP this time. MDF The Cornflaker[[User talk:MDF_infin|'Talk''']] 06:05, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, m8. 06:16, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Ax's Mario Lol. I was working on an article for it, but your's looks better than mine. Have fun working on CROSS EYED Mario! Master of Yoshis (talk) 00:18, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, and I laughed at the Dissidia reference! 01:55, March 4, 2015 (UTC) hi lenmaster88. Just found out that you made 911 mistakes. Thumbs up. SuperKewlGuy123 (talk) 14:51, March 7, 2015 (UTC) The truth is that I made 911 edits, they just called the edits filter "mistakes". 15:23, March 7, 2015 (UTC) 9/11 Mistakes, you say? Wednesday must be 9/11 MLGs. 15:42, March 7, 2015 (UTC) 9/11 jokes aren't funny, man. And MLG montages are dying. 15:55, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Change your avatar and info back to Keeby. Srs, bro. The Josh Geary parodies aren't funny anymore. Question To The Answer (talk) 15:43, March 8, 2015 (UTC) well it looks like you did it!Question To The Answer (talk) 15:44, March 8, 2015 (UTC) K. 16:00, March 8, 2015 (UTC) My English is not Gud..... really their OWN articles of me can be deleted :I Not Really thats right of u Looking that of deleting their own of me..... really i'm not Good English Guy.. just the comunity can fix that of the CyberDemon Article.. their are deleted for now... WRECKED... Zandroguy (talk) 00:05, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Your articles use the old layout. Plasmoid wants everyone to use the new layout so that we won't have trainwrecks. That's why. 00:08, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Not Really That.... but... i'm not Good Using the New LayOut.... i need some help and learning how to use it... Zandroguy (talk) 00:15, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Any chance for your self character for M.U.G.E.N? I don't know you're good at sprites but any chance for that? 11:27, March 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm making one. In my art style. So it's not a F***ING SPRITE EDIT OF THIS EEDIOT. 14:46, March 25, 2015 (UTC) I got banned from chat, what the fuk PinguMugen (talk) 17:28, March 27, 2015 (UTC)Hey, i got banned from chat You've learned a lesson to live and let live. Stop talking about shitty Donald cheapies. 18:09, March 27, 2015 (UTC) MUGEN: Database Dissaray I'm gonna admit, this seems like a pretty cool idea for a fullgame. Who's gonna be in it? 23:31, April 14, 2015 (UTC) That list might be updated... 01:49, April 15, 2015 (UTC)